ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Bogar
, also called Bogal, is a kaiju that feeds on other monsters. A single member was responsible for the destruction of the Planet Aarb, and several members, known as 'Lesser Bogals' appeared and cleared a path for the Emperor to come to Earth. All were ultimately destroyed by Mebius. *Subtitle: *Ark Subtitle: History Ultraman Hikari In the chronologic prequel to the Mebius series, Bogar first appeared on the planet, Aarb. When Ultraman Hikari was out training with Ultraman King, Bogal immediately began to ravage the planet, transforming it into a dead rock. Once Ultraman Hikari returned to find his home under attack he tried to fight off the alien, but Bogal was too strong for him to handle. Aarb itself tried to stop Bogal as well, but its efforts were in vain as mass quantities of their spirit was devoured by the alien. An enraged Hikari continued to fight Bogar, but still he was overpowered by the alien to stop her and thus Bogal left Hikari broken-spirited on the dead planet. Ultraman Mebius Bogal reappeared in episodes 6 through 9 as a reoccurring villain in the series, Ultraman Mebius. Early in the series, Bogal disguised herself as a woman to hide from Ultraman Mebius, whom was also on Earth at the time. Bogar was responsible for bringing monsters to the Earth in order to attack it by either awakening them from their sleep or calling forth to them from space. Once Tsurugi arrived on Earth, (Hikari was out for revenge in the form of Tsurugi) Bogal began devouring other monsters whom she had released in desperation to begin building up her body temperature for a massive explosion. Bogar's actions were first discovered by GUYS when they found her devouring some Sadoras. She later appeared at the bottom of the sea to release Twin Tail to lure Mebius into a trap to kill him herself. Sure enough, Ultraman Mebius appeared and after a lengthy fight managed to destroy Twin Tail, but the fight left him exhausted for Bogar to reveal herself to try and eat Mebius. Fortunately, Tsurugi appeared yet again and managed to drive away Bogar. Bogar appeared again when Alien Fanton's "C-Pin 929" was being transported back to its ship and planned on eating it to become more unstable. Fortunately Mebius appeared on the scene and managed to hold off Bogal long enough for the C-Pin 929 to be transported to safety. Bogar angrily tried to eat Mebius again out of frustration, but was unsuccessful and was forced to retreat yet again when Tsurugi was about to confront her. However during the battle, Bogar's weakness to electricity was exposed and so work was done to improve the abilities of Miclas to help GUYS in battling Bogar. Bogar then appeared in the Tsuruga Mountains where she resumed eating more monsters until she was confronted by GUYS and Miclas. Despite Miclas's improvements however, the Manquette Monster couldn't stand up to Bogar's psychic abilities and was only able to inflict a tiny amount of electricity before disappearing. Ultraman Mebius returned to do battle yet again, but the fight with Bogar was at a standstill until Tsurugi arrived to fight as well. Ultimately, Mebius managed to weaken Bogar enough for him to use the Mebium Shot, but Bogal managed to molt her skin before she could be destroyed, escaping yet again. Bogar's last appearance was nearby Fujikita City where she ambushed and ate the monsters Gudon and another Twin Tail, growing more dangerously unstable. GUYS arrived to stall Bogal as she was heading for enter Fujikita City and Miclas was deployed yet again. This time however, Miclas stood a better chance and successfully managed to electrocute Bogal into total paralysis. However, the electric current given off by Miclas instead transformed Bogal into the more powerful Bogarmons. Bogarmons is the mutated form of Bogar after absorbing electricity from Miclas. She appeared in epsodes 9 and 10. After absorbing the electricity of Miclas's attack, Bogar had mutated into a much more powerful form known as "Bogarmons" with her new powers, Bogarmons easily beat Miclas and began to assault GUYS directly. Ultraman Mebius appeared to confront the mutated alien, but this time Bogarmons was clearly stronger than in their previous encounters and nearly managed to devour Mebius until GUYS's intervened to stop her. After some pep talk from the crew, Mebius manage to overpower Bogarmons and was nearly able to destroy her until the suddenly appearance of Tsurugi caught him off guard and Bogarmons managed to escape. Tracing the presence of Ultraman Mebius through Mirai, Bogarmons headed for GUYS's HQ to kill him, however he was intercepted by GUYS themselves and lured to a trap set on an island to protect Bogarmons's explosion from destroying Japan. Bogarmons fell for the bait and was trapped on the island as several guns began firing at him in hopes of destroying him. The guns however were not strong enough and were quickly destroyed by Bogarmons. With no other option, Ultraman Mebius and Tsurugi appeared and worked together to stop Bogarmons while GUYS was ready and waiting to release them by breaching the magnetic field wide enough for them to escape in time. With the two ultras working together, Bogarmons was no match them both and could not escape from her demise until finally she was killed with a combination of Mebius's Mebium Shot and Tsurugi's Knight Shot. However her core was agitated by their combined blasts and thus she exploded, but thanks to the magnetic barrier, her body was destroyed without harm. Lesser Bogar are different incarnations of Bogar that appeared in the series, they appeared in episode 21 and 22. Lesser Bogars were responsible for opening the Ultra Zone to allow Alien Emperor (and possibly the Four Heavenly Kings as well) to enter the Earth's Solar System. They are more savage creatures as opposed to the original Bogar that appeared on Earth. While GUYS was investigating a crashed vessel inside the Ultra Zone, two of the Lesser Bogar attacked them. While they managed to kill one of them, the other proceeded to eat it's accomplice and grew to enormous proportions in order to face GUYS itself. Ultraman Mebius luckily appeared and managed to fight off the giant Lesser Bogar until GUYS was able to escape the Ultra Zone and the Lesser Bogar was destroyed by Mebius's sword in Brave Mode. Lesser Giant However, three more Lesser Bogar managed to penetrate the Ultra Zone and attacked Mirai on earth out of revenge. Mirai managed to kill 2 of the Bogars, but the 3rd one proceeded to eat their remains and grew to its giant form to kill Mirai itself. While it did manage to knock Mirai unconscious, GUYS was called in to deal with the Bogar once again. However after eating 2 of its own kind, this Lesser Bogar was more powerful than the previous one in the Ultra Zone and so manage to ensnarl Ryu or GUYS with its tongue in hopes of eating him in the Ultra Zone. Fortunately, Mirai regained consciousness and transformed into Ultraman Mebius just in time to save Ryu and battle with the Lesser Bogar. Unlike its predecessor though, this Lesser Bogar was too much for Mebius to handle and easily slammed the ultra to the ground several times with its tongue. With the assistance of GUYS, the Lesser Bogar tried to escape again, but Mebius quickly destroyed it with his Mebium Shot. Ark Bogar is another Bogar that appeared in the Ultraman Mebius Gaiden, Super Galaxy Wars. Not much information is available about this particular Bogar. However what is known from some stage shows and magazines is that Ark Bogar was to be one of Alien Empera's servants, but became angered and jealous at the alien for forming the Four Heavenly Kings to serve him instead. In his rage he began to ravage planets of their inhabitants and turning them into dead rocks that were against Alien Empera's wishes and so he sealed Ark Bogar in a Black Hole, never to return. However, when Alien Empera died, the seal went with him. Ark Bogar later appears and attacks Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Hikari, and Ultraseven in his rage through a dimensional portal, but was sent into retreat when the ultras fought back with their own weapons. Trivia *Bogar's roars are modified Pedoleon roars. *Bogar's design, and its method of consuming things, heavily resemble one of the conceptual designs for Orga. *'Bogarmons' '''name' is a combination of it's normal name ('''Bogar) and the word "mons", which is short for "monster". Data . She still can use her old powers. :;Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength: Bogar possess a superhuman strength *Acceleration: Bogar can run in an incredible speed *Life Cycle Acceleration Blast: Bogar can hatch a monster egg and can also accelerate their life cycles. *Energy Blast: Bogar can fire energy blast from her hand. *Telekinesis: Bogar can levitate an object with her mind. *Underwater Adaptation: Bogar can breath underwater for a long time. Bogar Human Life Cycle Acceleration Blast.png|Life Cycle Acceleration Blast Bogar Human Telekinesis.png|Telekinesis Bogar Human Underwater Adaptation.png|Underwater Adaptation - Monster= Bogar :;Stats *Height: 47 m *Weight: 47,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Blast: Bogar can fire purple energy blasts from her hands. *Tail: Bogar can extend her tail to great lengths to ensnare prey. **Electrocute: Her tail can also be charged with electricity to electrocute her foes. *Devour: The Jaws on Bogar's sides can become large enough to devour any size monster. *Psychic Abilities: Bogar possesses psychic abilities powerful enough to lift/repel large objects with this ability. *Human Disguise: Bogar can disguise herself as a woman, in this form she retains her supernatural powers such as reviving ancient eggs, the use of her energy blasts, telekinesis and underwater adaptation. *Teleportation: Bogar can disappear into thin air at will. *Skin Molt: Bogar is able to shed her skin to make quick escapes. :;Weakness Bogar is very weak against electricity, being exposed to enough of it can paralyze her. Also when Bogar devours a monster her body temperature rises exponentially. If she is destroyed, she will trigger a powerful gigaton explosion, depending on how many monsters she eats. Bogar_Energy_Blast.png|Energy Blast Bogar Tail.png|Tail Bogar Electric Tail.png|Electrocute yummygudon.gif|Devour Bogar Psychic Abilities.png|Psychic Abilities Bogar Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise tereport.gif|Teleportation Bogar Skin Molt.png|Skin Molt - Bogarmons= Bogarmons :;Stats *Height: 79 m *Weight: 67,000 t *Origin: Space :;Abilities *Electric Bolt: Bogarmons can fire yellow electric bolts from the yellows orbs on its head spike. *Electric Whips: Bogarmons can create energy whips with the two orbs on its head. These can extend and be used to whip enemies. *Tail: Bogarmons can extend her tail to great lengths to ensnare prey. Her tail also has a claw at the end to grab opponents. *Inverted Jaws: Unlike her previous form, Bogarmons's jaws are now inverted, facing outwards than inwards. *Teleportation: Bogarmons can disappear into thin air at will. *Flight: Bogarmons can fly and high speeds. Bogarmons Electric Bolt.png|Electric Bolt Bogarmons Electric Whips.png|Electric Whips Bogarmons Tail.png|Tail Bogarmons Teleportation.png|Teleportation Bogarmons Flight.png|Flight }} - Lesser Bogar= - Large= Large Lesser Bogar :;Stats *Height: 47 m *Weight: 47,000 t *Origin: Ultra-zone Asteroid :;Abilities *Claw Shot: In its large form, Lesser Bogar can fire a blue energy blast from its claws. *Eye Blasts: In its large form, Lesser Bogar can fire dark purple energy blasts from its eyes. *Extendable tongue: In its large form, Lesser Bogar has a long tongue it uses to constrict or capture its enemies with. *Mouth: In its large form, Lesser Bogar can morph its mouth into a much more bigger and menacing form. *Dimensional Travel: Lesser Bogar can travel from one dimension to another with ease. Large Lesser Bogar Claw Shot.png|Claw Shot Large Lesser Bogar Eye Blast.png|Eye Blast Large Lesser Bogar Extendable Tongue.png|Extendable Tongue Large Lesser Bogar Dimensional Travel.png|Dimensional Travel }} - Ark Bogar= Ark Bogar :;Statistics *Height: 61 m *Weight: 51,000 t *Origin: Space :;Abilities *Dimensional Travel: Ark Bogar is capable of some dimensional manipulation. *Energy Waves: Ark Bogar can fire a dark reddish wave of energy from his claws. *Durability: Ark Bogar was hit by Ultraman Hikari's Hikari Light Stream and Ultraman Mebius and Ultraseven's Mebium-Eye Slugger but he did not seemed to be injured. *Barrier: In the PS3 game, Super Hero Generation, Ark Bogar is able to conjure a barrier to block attacks. *Energy Blast: Ark Bogar is also able to fire energy blasts from his hand in Super Hero Generation. Ark Bogar Dimensional Travel.png|Dimensional Travel imagehghentehnhtthnht.jpg|Energy Waves Ark Bogar Durability.png|Durability }} Figure Release Information Rarity Bogar bogalset-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Bogar from Bandai Japan arlbogalset-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Ark Bagar from Bandai Japan hgjk.png Gallery Videos Pictures Bogar_I.png Bogar rawr.png Bogar rawr I.png Bogar rawr II v Sandola.png Bogar rawr II v Miclas.png Bogar_v_Ultraman_Mebius_Miclas.png Bogar rawr II v Twin Tail.png Bogar.png Bogar Mons rawr.png Bogar Mons rawr I.png Bogar Mons rawr II.png Bogar Mons rawr I v Mebius.png Bogar Mons rawr I v Mebius I.png Bogar Lesser rawr.png Lessar_Bogar.png Bogar Lesser rawr I.png Bogar Lesser rawr II.png Bogar Lesser rawr III.png Bogar Lesser rawr face.png hqdefault (8).jpg|Mebius about to fight Lesser bogar Bogar Lesser rawr face I.png Bogar z.png Bogar Mons z.png Bogar Mons.png Bogar Lesser Z.png Bogar Lesser.png Bogar.jpg|Bogar concept art Bogarmons.jpg|Bogarmons concept art Lesser Bogar.jpg|Lesser Bogar concept art Bogar 0.jpg Electric Bolts.jpg|Electric Bolts Electric Whip.jpg|Electric Whips Gudon & Bogar vs Twin Tail.jpg Mebius v Bogar 2.jpg Mebius vs Bogar.jpg Mirai vs bogar.jpg Mebius vs Lesser Bogar.jpg id:Bogar Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Template Category:Villains Category:Female Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Alien Empera's agents Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Espers